


Not Letting Down

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Not Letting Down

It's was the Anniversary of Cole, it's been a long time since Hank didn't go to his grave.  
Because it's hurt so much, but this year was different, he wanted that Connor was with him.  
That he could tell everything he has in his mind since a long moment, he knows it's the process of everything.

Connor was holding his hand when they get out of the car and he said "I'm here, Hank, I support you"

They were in front of the grave of Cole and they put some flowers, they saw that other flowers were here and Hank was thinking about his ex-wife then he says.

"Hello Son, it's been a long time, I'm so sorry, I miss you a lot, it's been difficult without you, so difficult without you, I have finally met someone that I think you would have loved him, he is next to me and he is Connor, he is everything, he makes me better, he tries to not let me stay in the abyss... "

At this moment the hand of Connor reminds the hand of Hank that he was here with a little force for showed him the support and that he would never let him down.

Then Connor says" Hello Cole, your dad has talked to me about you, you are one wonderful boy I would have loved to meet you and maybe be friend with you, I'm gonna take care of your dad don't worry, I'm gonna make him happy and alive, and keep him forever because I love him so much, I will never let him down, he is my home you know, he makes me what I am now, I really love your dad... "

Hank had misty eyes"You would have loved him too Cole, he is just wonderful. I promise I will come back and maybe talk more or put more flowers..."

When they were leaving before entering the car Connor kiss Hank and say "I'm proud of you"

Then Connor say "I have something to do right now, I will catch you"

Hank was surprised because he saw Connor walk back to the grave of Cole and he followed him and he heard Connor say "I love your dad so much, I would like to marry him, I think he would accept, what do you think? I'm sure if you were with us, you would support us... I love him so much I can't stop imagining my life without him..."

Hank was crying and say "Connor..."

"Oh you have listened to me" and Connor was shy

Then Hank said, "I will marry you..."

Connor was so happy, he takes the hand of Hank and says "The rings are at our house..."

And Hank say "It's okay"

When they were leaving the sky was so clear with the sun and Hank thought it's was the blessing of his son for him and Connor.


End file.
